


Selfish [PODFIC]

by Chellodello, glasvegi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellodello/pseuds/Chellodello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Marco isn't a selfish person by nature but sometimes he wishes he was.</i><br/><i>Or;</i><br/><i>Marco loves Jean. Jean loves Mikasa. Ymir watches the fallout.</i><br/><br/>EDIT:  MEDIAFIRE LINK NOW WORKS. Sorry about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118552) by [Chellodello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellodello/pseuds/Chellodello). 



 

[Selfish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118552) by [Chellodello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellodello/pseuds/Chellodello)

Cover art by glasvegi

 

Thank you Chellodello for giving me permission to record this fic!!!

 

Mediafire link: (stream/download)

[here!!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v209c179g7ng0og/Selfish.mp3=)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a whirlwind podfic experience... As soon as I read this fic, I knew I wanted to podfic it. It's been about a year since my last upload to AO3 and it was about time for me to reemerge from my cave with some transformative work. Thank you so so much Chellodello for giving me permission to record this fic and if you enjoyed the podfic, please hop on over to their post of this story and give them love!


End file.
